gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Scott Rosson
Scott Rosson is a recurring character in the second and third seasons of the Gossip Girl television adaptation, and the love child of Lily van der Woodsen and Rufus Humphrey. He is portrayed by Chris Riggi. Scott appears in five episodes. Television Series Season Two In It's a Wonderful Lie, Bart Bass learns of Scott's existence from his PI Andrew Tyler shortly before his fatal car accident. He leaves Lily a voicemail telling her he knows, although she doesn't hear the message until after he is dead. CeCe Rhodes learns that Andrew is planning to sell the secret to the highest bidder, namely Chuck Bass. She lies to Lily that she took care of the situation, then tells Rufus about him (O Brother, Where Bart Thou?). Angry that Lily kept the secret from him, he unsuccessfully goes searching for him in Boston. However, Dan is suspicious of what Rufus is looking for and learns about Scott's existence from Chuck. He manages to keep the secret from Serena, Jenny, and Eric, until they learn from a Gossip Girl blast. Meanwhile, Lily and Rufus are in Boston, where they secure a meeting with his father, Christopher. He gives them a newspaper article about Andrew Rosson dying in a boat accident, and tells them that their son died about a year prior. However, it's revealed that Andrew is not their son and their son is being kept from them to prevent losing him (Gone with the Will). In Remains of the J, Dan receives a fan letter from Scott Rosson about a piece of writing he did. When he tries to call him to thank him, he gets his mother; who begins to panic when she realizes who Scott was trying to contact. In the finale The Goodbye Gossip Girl, Vanessa and Dan are meeting in a cafe when they run into Nate. To make him jealous, Vanessa pretends to be going backpacking with Scott; whom she has never met before. He plays along, and briefly meets her and Dan. Season Three In the premiere Reversals of Fortune, it's revealed Scott has befriended Vanessa. After briefly fighting with Dan, he convinces her to invite herself to the van der Bilt charity polo match to talk with him one on one. She does so, and he accompanies her to the event. Before he leaves, he tells his mother that he is finally getting the chance to do what he came there for; while looking at his birth certificate, revealing he is Rufus and Lily's child. At the match, he introduces himself to Rufus as a big fan of Lincoln Hawk. After the match, he and Vanessa kiss and enter into a relationship. Soon after, he becomes friends with Dan and they all hang out and Georgina's rooftop party at NYU. While there, he's questioned about his professor recommendations and he begins to shut down and act rudely. The next day, he apologizes to Vanessa and gives her a report on every professor he had (The Freshmen). Unbeknownst to everyone, Scott begins to take guitar lessons from Rufus; who is impressed with his natural ability. At the same time, Vanessa is becoming suspicious of Scott and learns he is lying about being a student at NYU. She confides in Dan, who begins to plot with Georgina to find Scott's true identity. They realize that Scott's real last name is Rosson, and not Adler like he was saying it was. Dan recognizes the name from the fan letter, and they wonder if Scott is some type of stalker. Meanwhile, Vanessa learns the truth: that Scott is Rufus and Lily's son. She encourages him to tell Rufus, and he agrees to do so at the Sotheby's auction. Before he does so, he calls his mother to tell her of his intentions. She hurries to New York to tell him he supports him, and Scott decides not to tell Rufus at the last minute. He lies that Andrew was his son, and he is only his brother. Rufus is happily surprised, and asks him and his mother to come and talk. Scott declines, and says maybe they can develop things as time goes on. The next day, he tells Vanessa that he can't tell them ever and that he's headed back for Boston. She admits she can't keep the secret forever, and they kiss. However, Georgina was listening to the whole conversation and follows Scott back to Boston (The Lost Boy). Scott returns with Georgina in Rufus Getting Married to crash Rufus and Lily's wedding. Once there, he sees them arguing and confronts them, worried that they aren't going to get married after all. Lily, annoyed at his rudeness, tells him off and he leaves. Rufus admits to her that that is Andrew's brother, and then Georgina reveals that Andrew isn't their son; Scott is. Shocked, they abandon their wedding to follow him to the bus stop. They're able to catch him before he leaves, and they happily reunite. Lily tearfully admits she's thought about him every day of his life, and all three hug. That evening, Lily and Rufus wed with Scott and all their other children in attendance. Scott bonds with Jenny and Eric, and plans to continue his friendship with Dan. He says that Lily invited him to come back anytime, and that he plans to take her up on it. This is Scott's last appearance in the series. Family * Reneé Rosson (mother) * Christopher Rosson (father) * Andrew Rosson (brother; deceased) * Rufus Humphrey (biological father) * Lily Humphrey (biological mother) * Serena van der Woodsen (maternal half-sister) * Dan Humphrey (paternal half-brother) * Eric van der Woodsen (maternal half-brother) * Jenny Humphrey (paternal half-sister) * Richard Rhodes (biological maternal grandfather) * Celia 'CeCe' Rhodes (biological maternal grandmother) * Carol Rhodes (maternal aunt) * Lola Rhodes (maternal cousin) Trivia * He was a soccer player in high school and the mascot was a Tiger. * He loves board games. * He transferred to NYU from Boston University. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Males Category:NUES